the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Long Ways From Home
'A Long Ways From Home '''is the seventh episode of the first season. It is the seventh episode of the series overall. It was uploaded to YouTube on December 12th, 2018. It was written and filmed by Donald 9 and Douglas 10. Synopsis Everyone has had their moments of grief. Some people are just better at hiding them. Edward tells the story of how he hid his. Plot 1915 Flashback Adam puffs into Knapford Station, asking if he was late to see the new engine. Stephen replies that he's right on time, and tells everyone to look up ahead, as the new engine is approaching. The engine stops next to Eagle, and introduces himself as Edward. Neil says hello, and welcomes him to the North Western Railway. 1961 Flashback On The Mainland, a doctor informs two members of the Oltera family, Seth and Katie, that Katie's mom, Carol, has recently died. Katie, overwhelmed with emotion, hitches a train ride back to Sodor to Ffarquhar Station. At Ffarquhar, Bertie The Bus expresses his sympathy for her, before driving off. Thomas arrives with Annie and Clarabel and notices Katie. He stops, and realizes she's upset. She explains what she just found out, and tells him she wants to go to Knapford Station. Thomas waits for her to climb aboard before puffing away. At Knapford, Katie watches as Bill and Ben struggle past with a line of heavy troublesome trucks. Edward arrives, and the two of them joke about the twins. Edward becomes saddened when hearing Katie's news. He suddenly remembers that he felt a similar way, back in 1915, with one of his friends, Winston. Edward begins telling Katie his story. 1915 Flashback Edward narrates as he lists the engines who formerly worked on the North Western Railway: Eagle, Stephen, Lincoln, Clyde, Adam, Winston, Neil, and a few years later, Alfred, and Clarence. He tells about how Winston was a very old engine and always needed some repairs done. Eagle puffs up alongside Winston at Knapford, and the latter complains about his aching boiler. Eagle is sympathetic to his woes, and puffs away. Some time later, Sir Topham Hatt sadly tells Winston he is too old to continue working, and will be sent for scrap. Winston calmly accepts his fate. Edward is speechless, not understanding how he can be okay with being scrapped. Winston gives a speech about "not having to fear the unknown anymore", quoting his old friend, Matthew, who received a similar fate as him around 15 years ago. Edward tearfully says his goodbyes, and watches Winston leave. Neil arrives seconds after, also seeing Winston leave. He asks where he's going, and is shocked beyond belief when Edward explains. Edward smiles, saying "when I'm his age, I think I'll be okay with being scrapped, too..." 1961 Flashback A few days after Edward and Katie's conversation, several people and engines, (notably the Hatt Family, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald, Douglas, and Edward himself), attend the funeral for Carol. Charles leads the ceremony, beginning his speech. Stepney whispers to Edward about Katie, and how she seems to be handling her grief well. Edward replies that she just has a better understanding of things now. Stepney is confused, and Edward offers to explain later on. As Katie listens to Charles talk about her mother, she whispers to the coffin that she will never forget her. Very similar to Edward's final words to Winston. Other Cast Uncredited * Donald 9 and Douglas 10 as Doctor * Donald 9 and Douglas 10 as Annie * Donald 9 and Douglas 10 as Clarabel Characters * Thomas ''(Flashback) * Edward (Flashback) * Stepney (Flashback) * Bill (Flashback) * Ben (Flashback) * Charles Topham Hatt (Flashback) * Topham Hatt (Flashback) * Seth Oltera (Flashback) * Katie Oltera (Flashback) * Eagle (Flashback) * Stephen (Flashback) * Winston (Flashback) * Adam (Flashback) * Neil (Flashback) * Annie (Flashback) * Clarabel (Flashback) * Bertie (Flashback) * Percy (Flashback; No Lines) * Toby (Flashback; No Lines) * Emily (Flashback; No Lines) * Rosie (Flashback; No Lines) * Duck (Flashback; No Lines) * Donald (Flashback; No Lines) * Douglas (Flashback; No Lines) * Stephen Topham Hatt (Flashback; No Lines) * Bridget Amanda Hatt (Flashback; No Lines) * Amanda Hatt (Flashback; No Lines) * Joshua Oltera (Flashback; No Lines) * Clyde (Flashback; No Lines) * Lincoln (Flashback; No Lines) * Alfred (Flashback; No Lines) * Clarence (Flashback; No Lines) * Spencer (Flashback; Cameo) * Caitlin (Flashback; Cameo) * Connor (Flashback; Cameo) * Henry McColl (Flashback; No Lines) Locations * Robertson Memorial Hospital * Ffarquhar Station * Knapford Station * Wellsworth Station Deaths * Carol Oltera (Confirmed Fate) * Sir Topham Hatt (Confirmed Fate) * Matthew (Confirmed Fate) * Winston (Off-Screen; Confirmed Fate) Soundtracks * Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince OST - "Opening" * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 5 - "Double Teething Troubles Instrumental" * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 4 - "Skarloey Railway Theme" * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 4 - "Incidental Music" Trivia * First appearance of Eagle. * First appearance of Stephen. * First appearance of Clyde. * First appearance of Lincoln. * First (and last) appearance of Winston. * First (and last) appearance of Sir Topham Hatt. * First appearance of Adam. * First appearance of Neil. * First (and last) appearance of Alfred. (Alive) * First (and last) appearance of Clarence. (Unknown) * First appearance of Spencer. * First appearance of Caitlin. * First appearance of Katie Oltera. * First appearance of Connor. * First appearance of Bertie. * First appearance of Henry McColl. * First appearance of Joshua Oltera. * First appearance of Robertson Memorial Hospital. * First appearance of Ffarquhar Station. * This episode was originally planned to be the sixth episode of Season 1, but was swapped with "Dishonor". * This episode introduced the most new characters than any other episode this season. * Annie and Clarabel speak for the first time in this episode. Goofs/Errors TBA Episode List Category:Episodes